elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gorąco, aż kipi
Gorąco, aż kipi – trzeci odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena próbuje zawrzeć pokój z wybuchowym, skało-podobnym stworem, który mieszka na wulkanie. Streszczenie Elena leci z Monsunem niedaleko gór, gdzie się bawiła w dzieciństwie, gdy nagle zaskakuje ich wybuch z tamtejszego wulkanu. Monsun mówi Elenie, że w przeciągu lat, kiedy ona była uwięziona w amulecie, wulkan nagle się zbudził i zjawił się potwór skalny, i że dochodzi do erupcji za każdym razem, kiedy ten potwór się wścieka. Tymczasem u podnóża wulkanu, troje dzieci - Damian, Bella i Pablo - uciekają przed skalnym potworem o imieniu Czaroka, który jest na nich zły, że naśmiewali się z niego. Widząc, jak wulkan reaguje na jego złość, Czaroka uspokaja się, dzięki czemu wulkan też się uspokaja. Damian i jego rodzice zgłaszają Wielkiej Radzie to, co się stało, i to, że Czaroka chce doprowadzić do erupcji wulkanu. Mówią też, że ich wioska jest u podnóża wulkanu i że lawa może zniszczyć wszystko, jeśli dojdzie do erupcji. Esteban obiecuje, że Czaroka zostanie usunięty z Avaloru, i Francisco się z nim zgadza, gdyż chodzi o bezpieczeństwo publiczne. Elena pyta, czy Czarokę coś denerwuje, skoro na jego złość wulkan wybucha, ale Esteban mówi, że nie ma sensu rozmawiać z potworem. Elena zamierza wyrzucić zrobione przez Izabelę krzesło, które strasznie skrzypi, ale Francisco mówi jej, że można po prostu naprawić krzesło. Elena więc uznaje, że nie powinno się wyrzucać Czaroki bez rozwiązania problemu, i mówi, że spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego on się złości, i spróbować go uspokoić. Luisa i Naomi zgadzają się, Esteban jest przeciwny, a Francisco zgadza się pod warunkiem, że z Eleną pojedzie straż królewska. Gdy Elena widzi zebrany cały skład straży na spotkanie z Czaroką, nie pozwala całej straży pojechać, gdyż to może być uznane za inwazję, i postanawia, że tylko Gabe z nią pojedzie. Gdy Elena i Gabe przychodzą do domu Czaroki, widzą, jak wystrojony jest ogród. Elena potyka się o dziurę, co Gabe uważa za pułapkę. Elena każe Gabemu zostać na zewnątrz i idzie do domu Czaroki, i nieświadomie siada właśnie na nim, co jednocześnie go zaskakuje i złości. Elena próbuje przedstawić się Czaroce i z nim porozmawiać, ale on mocno się wścieka i wyprasza ją. Gabe zabiera Elenę od Czaroki i odjeżdża z nią. Po powrocie do pałacu, Elena próbuje wytłumaczyć radzie, że panowała nad sytuacją i że Czaroka nie zamierza nikogo skrzywdzić, bo po prostu to czuje. Francisco mówi Elenie, że uczucia są istotne, ale najważniejsze są fakty. Esteban uznaje Czarokę za zagrożenie dla królestwa i proponuje głosowanie za usunięciem potwora, i większość Wielkiej Rady głosuje za usunięciem Czaroki, co nie podoba się Elenie. Gdy Elena idzie wściekła po korytarzu, Izabela pokazuje jej kamień, który po rozgrzaniu się zamienił w szkło. Elena patrzy na kamień i pyta się siostry, skąd ona go ma. Izabela odpowiada, że ma ten kamień od przyjaciół, którzy go przynieśli z wulkanu i mówią na to "Potworny kamień". Elena domyśla się, że to dlatego Czaroka się złości, i wychodzi z kamieniem, mówiąc Izabeli, że to nie jej kamień, tylko jego. Elena prosi Monsuna, by zawiózł ją do wulkanu, i, gdy Monsun próbuje się wykręcić pod pretekstem kontuzji skrzydeł, Elena przekonuje go, robiąc mu smutną minę. Naomi przychodzi i przeprasza Elenę za głosowanie za usunięciem Czaroki. Elena wybacza Naomi, mówiąc przyjaciółce, że ta postępowała zgodnie z przekonaniem, ale teraz sama postąpi zgodnie ze swoim przekonaniem. Mówi też, że już się domyśla, dlaczego Czaroka się złości, i że musi polecieć do wulkanu, by się upewnić. Naomi postanawia polecieć razem z Eleną i namawia Lunę, by też poleciała. Elena i Naomi przylatują do dzieci, które uciekły przed Czaroką. Gdy dzieci pokazują Elenie kamienie, ona pyta się ich, czy Czaroka pozwolił im je zabrać. Dzieci odpowiadają, że Czaroka nie powiedział, że nie wolno, i że to jest potwór. Elena mówi dzieciom, że może i Czaroka wygląda trochę inaczej, ale na pewno nie trzeba go nazywać potworem, i nie wolno mu zabierać jego rzeczy. Więc dzieci oddają Elenie kamienie. Gdy Czaroka próbuje się uspokoić, by zapobiec erupcji, słyszy z zewnątrz głosy i zauważa w ogrodzie Elenę i Naomi, po czym wścieka się na ich widok. Elena szybko uspokaja Czarokę, pokazując mu, jak udekorowała z Naomi jego ogródek kamieniami, które mu zwróciły. Czaroka dziękuje Elenie, że oddała mu kamienie, i mówi jej, że ludzie nie okazują mu szacunku i że kiedy na niego patrzą, widzą w nim tylko potwora, ale to, że on jest z kamienia, nie znaczy, że on nie ma uczuć. Wyjaśnia też, że wcale nie jest zły, tylko ma problemy z kontrolowaniem złości, ale pracuje nad tym dzięki ćwiczeniom oddechowym, pracą w ogródku i medytacją. Elena obiecuje Czaroce, że nikt już nie będzie uważał go za potwora, i w tej chwili pojawia się Esteban z królewską strażą, by pojmać Czarokę. Gdy Elena próbuje powstrzymać Estebana, Czaroka oskarża ją o uśpienie jego czujności przed atakiem strażników. Czaroka wścieka się i rzuca kamieniami w strażników, zmuszając ich do ucieczki. Niestety, atak rozwścieczył Czarokę tak bardzo, że dochodzi do erupcji wulkanu. Po powrocie do wioski, Esteban wścieka się na Elenę, że przeciwstawiła się decyzji Wielkiej Rady, i obwinia ją o wywołanie katastrofy, po czym jedzie donieść na nią jej dziadkom. Rodzice Damiana mówią Elenie, że lawa płynie na budynek szkoły. Gabe postanawia zbudować zaporę, by zmienić kierunek lawy. Strażnicy szybko budują zaporę, która zatrzymuje lawę. Elena i Naomi zauważają, że Czaroka jest w niebezpieczeństwie, bo lawa płynie na jego dom. Czaroka próbuje schłodzić lawę, pozostając spokojnym, ale nie daje rady. Na szczęście zjawiają się Elena i Naomi, które wylewają całe koryto wody na lawę, która szybko zostaje zmieniona w kamień. Czaroka dziękuje Elenie za ratunek. Elena mówi Czaroce, że jej obowiązkiem jako księżniczki jest chronić wszystkich mieszkańców Avaloru, włącznie z nim. Wulkan uspokaja się. Niestety, lawa, której zapora zmieniła kierunek, płynie prosto na wioskę. Czaroka czuje się winny, że przez jego brak kontroli nad sobą wszyscy zginą, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że może ocalić ludzi. Czaroka natychmiast wyskakuje ze swojego domu i ląduje pomiędzy ludźmi i lawą, i, pozostając całkiem spokojnym, udaje mu się zatrzymać lawę. Widząc, jak Czaroka ich uratował, mieszkańcy wioski nie uważają go za potwora, tylko za bohatera. Gdy Elena ze wszystkimi widzą, jak Czaroka klęczy w bezruchu i to połączony z kamieniem, w który zmienił lawę, załamują się, że on prawdopodobnie nie przeżył, gdy nagle on wydostaje się z kamienia. Elena i pozostali cieszą się, że Czaroka przeżył, i wszyscy dziękują mu, że on ocalił wioskę, i wiwatują na jego cześć. Damian i Bella przepraszają Czarokę, że zabrali mu kamienie. Czaroka wybacza dzieciom, robiąc im wulkaniczne pianki. W tej chwili Esteban przyprowadza do Eleny jej dziadków. Elena tłumaczy dziadkom, że próbowała zrobić to, co uważała za słuszne. Naomi wstawia się za Eleną, mówiąc, że ta miała rację i że mylili się co do Czaroki. Francisco mówi Elenie, że może i ona miała rację, ale ona musi uszanować decyzje Wielkiej Rady jako koronowana księżniczka. Luisa natomiast mówi mężowi, że czasem serce wie najlepiej. Elena obiecuje dziadkom, że będzie robić to, co każe Wielka Rada, jeśli oni obiecają posłuchać głosu serca. Dziadkowie dają Elenie słowo, ku niezadowoleniu Estebana. Czaroka mówi Elenie, iż myślał, że kamienie to jego jedyni przyjaciele, ale chyba był w błędzie, i daje jej "Gorącą różę" na znak przyjaźni. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena poznaje Czarokę, który zamieszkał w okolicach wulkanu w trakcie lat, kiedy ona była uwięziona w amulecie. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Czaroka * Naomi Turner * Kanclerz Esteban * Gabe Nunez * Monsun * Luna Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Damian * Bella * Pablo * Mama Damiana * Tata Damiana * Płomień * Carmela * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewscy strażnicy * Cywile Piosenka * Spowija głowę mi mrok – Czaroka i Elena Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się zarówno Czaroka, jak i również konie Eleny i Gabego, Carmela i Płomień. * Czaroka został stworzony na podstawie mitycznego antropomorficznego potwora znanego jako Cherufe, pochodzącego z chilijskiej mitologii. * W oryginale głosem Czaroki mówi znany z serialu Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Tituss Burgess. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Gotowa, by rządzić), który wszedł do sprzedaży 6 grudnia 2016 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana Princess in Charge (pol. dosł. Księżniczka rządzi), która została wydana 20 czerwca 2017 roku. * Morał: Nie trać głowy, zaufaj swoim instynktom, gdy stawiasz czoła niebezpieczeństwu, i zachowuj się mądrze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1